


alpha /omega

by Nirocks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Alpha Alec light woodOmega magnus bane





	1. alpha/omega

**Author's Note:**

> See the end note

Alpha Alec light wood leave a normal life he is not rich but he love a one person that is sebstain  
But one day he found sebstain cheating  
Then he decided he will never ever trust an omega

 

But brown eye man with cramel skin change his life forever

 

Alec light wood is become powerful alpha and respected one 

But bit ruthless

So can continue story


	2. alpha alec/omega magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec see magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Alec POV  
I was sitting one of the boring club bcoz of my stupid sister Isabella she has fix a blind date from me  
With some stupid beta  
And he was late about 1 hour  
As I waited I spotted the sprakle boy who was serving the drink to people with his eyes to the ground  
He must be an omega  
Suddenly hatred toward omega kind Is starting disappear ing  
What hell is wrong with me  
And who hell is this omega  
Suddenly I see that some alpha started flirting with him  
And grab his hand and he started filling uncomfortable  
And omega is pushing him  
I made my way towards them What the hell are u doing  
Then suddenly the omega eyes met me and my whole world just stop there his eyes so magical brown  
I am staring him like a hawk  
But that stupid alpha broke my stare  
Who the hell are u and why u disturb my time with my little omega  
Suddenly omega stiffen in my arms I quickly push him in my back  
I stare that man with my red eyes touch him again and I will show u who the hell I am  
I will see u little omega soon say that flithy alpha   
After that alpha has gone I look my behind but there is no one the omega must have left . I search him all where but he is nowhere to see  
My mood has gone worse  
Then I suddenly here someone is saying my man turning I see a beta man he is good looking man but not my type  
Hi am raj I am ur date for tonight  
But I am not interest ed u ediot u are late  
I am leaving now asshole I just leave him there and left with my sour mood 

 

Any guesess who is omega iss</

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment ,kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note

Magnus POV  
I was sitting alone in changing room thinking about what the hell just happen  
Who was that alpha who saved me bcoz in my knowledge no alpha cared about an omega  
But I know that the alpha I just met was different his beautiful eyes was shining like stars he was gorgeous  
But I know I stand no chance against him

Changing my cloth I move out from club  
And when I feel fresh air of outside i feel relax instanly my house is not far from the club  
So I starred walking towards my little house  
Where my cat is waiting for me  
As I enter into my apartment my cat suddenly bounce at me .chairmeow how many times i have to tell u don't bounce on me like that  
But the cat just come closer to my chest she must be hungry  
I go to my kitchen and take out his bowl and put cat food on in it she suddenly jump from my chest  
Traitor cat only want me for his food I leave her there .then  
I get showered  
And settle into my bed  
Still thinking about blue eye men  
God I want to see him again by thinking about him I sleep  
Alec POV  
By thinking about that sweet omega I feel into sleep 

 

Next alec magnus meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos


	4. alec meet magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end note

alec pov                                                                   i am in this club (pandoneium )again to see that beautiful omega my eyes only wanted to see him not anybody else waiting for long time when i cannot see him i decided to go by taking sour mood as i was just at the door then my eyes met him he was serving the drink in one of the club cabin he so beautiful i try to approach him but he is gone o god where is he gone i suddenly turn crash into some one iarrrrhhh u idiot then i see the most beautiful face     sorry sir i really sorry it wont happen again .relax beautiful    suddenly his eyes met with mine o god i am gone at that point . its ok by the i am alexander lightwood                                                   and ur  i am magnus bane sir. its nice to meet u magnus i grab his hand and kiss his nuckle and i saw that blush in his cheek o god what this omega is doing to him but in my thoughts i doesn't realise that he ran away i search for him but i can't see him anywhere  shying away beautiful but u will me mine ,mate for long lifetime see u soon  then i leave the club by smile on my face                                                                                     next  mag pov about the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comment

**Author's Note:**

> If like leave kudos and comment


End file.
